Poker Face- Oneshot
by hatsumiyo momichi
Summary: This was just inspired by the song Poker Face, a rock cover made by Blowsight (wow original) Anyways, Its a Bonebrothers oneshot. its S M U T Y heh "Rufioh always loved the way he boiled his blood with crude insults and teasing crooked smiles. The way seemed to accidentaly flirt with him. Is it love? Is it hate? does it matter? If it IS love, if it s not rought, it isn t fun anyway


He watched him come closer, one girl on each side, laughing at something one of the chicks had whispered in his ear. He thought he was so popular. The young man stood up from where he was kneeling, having finished tying his shoes, glaring at the built up man that walked in his direction. He put on his backpack, sighing, wishing once again that school was over soon. Only a couple of months more before he graduated and finally was set free to play his music and life his life. Just a couple more months…

-Watch where you´re going, baby doll!- He felt a sudden, painful hit on one shoulder as the man bumped into him, almost throwing him to the ground.

-What the fuck?!- He hissed, waking up from his sudden dozing, rubbing his shoulder, giving the man a deathly glare that was sure to intimidate him.

-Oh… it was you.- The other one muttered, smiling daringly. God, he loved to make him mad, and he just loved the way he did that, making him hate him so. –Couldn´t tell if you were a chick or not under so much hair.- He teased, making both girls giggle quietly, hiding behind him.

-Shut up, Nitram. Go lift a fucking weight or something.- His burn didn´t quite hurt at all, but Rufioh was sure to take offense despite that, for the sake of their rivalry.

-Whatever. Fag.- He said, pushing the girls along to keep on walking. –I heard you´re gonna play tonight at "Hard Rock"…- He said hurriedly, looking back at him, making Kurloz look at him curiously.

-What, are you trying to get free tickets inside or some shit?- He laughed softly, his husky voice making both girls look at him all over, not being able to decide if they preferred to be by Rufioh´s side, or his side.

-Ha. No. It was just a comment. You know, to wish you bad luck. You fucking suck at music anyways.- His teasing smile crooked to one side. Kurloz frowned while grinning, taking out his violet phone.

-Tell them you´re with me. They´ll let your sorry ass in.- He assured him, walking away after checking his phone. Rufioh looked at him leave for a couple of seconds, one of the girls pulling at his arm to hurry him up and tell him it was time to go to class. He snorted, watching his huge mass of black hair disappear in the distance, still smiling his disturbed smile. He could barely remember the exact moment in which he became Kurloz Makara´s enemy, even though he didn´t think that was an accurate label for their interactions. He felt like he hated him, he felt a burning feeling inside of him, near his chest, each time the black haired teenager was near. He enjoyed making him mad just as much as he enjoyed being ridiculed by the man, to then receive his sarcastic perfect smile. It was a strange relationship, he thought, but he wouldn´t want it any other way. He was already so used to these hateful conversations, that he missed them if he didn´t see the man the whole day.

The place looked greater than he had thought, or at least that´s what he thought from how the building looked from the outside. He was standing right at the front door of "Hard Rock", a little popular club where new emerging bands had a chance to play at and become popular. He had gone alone, not really wanting his friends to be there with him, knowing they would want to leave right away. They were more like the "rapper" type, while this place´s name said it all. He actually enjoyed rock himself, and had wished to have an excuse to go there for a while, accompanied or not. He stood in line for a couple of minutes, watching the men and women chat excitedly about the long night that was to come, to then show the guard his ID and tell him he was with Kurloz Makara. He surprisingly got inside with no problem at all, the dense smell of cigarettes and sweat hitting him in the face first thing as he got in the building. The music was playing loudly, the many bodies of women and men dancing roughly to the harsh beat near the stage, where the band was playing. The place was dark, bright lasers dancing around the people playfully, making it hard for him to actually make out a recognizable figure out of the orgy of moving dark shadows of bodies. He searched for the back wall, away from the mass of people near the stage, and laid his back against it, waiting to see if he indeed saw the boy that had invited him from his new advantageous position. He snorted, thinking that wasn´t exactly the correct wording for what he had done, but that it fit perfectly with his intentions. He loved the way he never seemed to say what he was actually thinking, making it hard for other people to understand what they were saying between their shared intimate glares. Only he understood the little messages. And he liked being the only one. He thought he probably would wait an hour maximum, considering he did have another party he was invited to and expected to go. He hoped the young man played before that.

He messed his own hair a little, making one if his band mates laugh amused. It was funny how he, already having a mess of hair, liked to mess it up even more before playing on stage.

-Don't laugh.- He smiled, ruffling his friend´s hair in return. She pouted, making it clear that she had tried to put every hair in place before that, and that she was upset she would have to do it again. –Come on Meulin, you look hot either way.- He teased, poking her face softly, making her smile. He observed she was wearing a really short skirt that revealed her whole legs, and a thin top that left nothing for the imagination. -What do you pretend wearing that, hun?- He teased, frowning. She just giggled and walked away hurriedly, knowing that if she stayed there he would make her go change her clothes to something more decent. -5 minutes till we go on stage, go tell Horuss.-He took another peek on the full length mirror, wondering if he looked alright. Wondering if he looked if the jock would make an appearance. He smiled to himself, knowing he would. He heard a hurried knock on the door, and a sharp voice telling him he was to be at the stage with his guitar and his ass in one minute. He grabbed his said electric guitar, and went outside hurriedly, hoping his band mates had received the message.

The stage was cleared soon after, the vocalist blowing kisses into a disappointed crowd as he said goodbye. Rufioh accommodated himself a little better against the wall, frowning slightly, wondering if it was Kurloz´s turn. He heard the owner of the club scream a few words into the microphone to pump some good humor into the young people, to then announce that "Shattered bones" was up next. He was able to hear a number of inappropriate excited screams from the girls, who couldn´t wait to see "the hot lead singer". He chuckled, wondering how was it even possible that he wasn´t as popular in school. The lights that had been brighter for a second dimmed again, the drummer making his way towards his instrument. He recognized it was Horuss, a man from his class, who had already been held back one year. He had heard it wasn´t for being stupid. He actually stayed behind for his younger friends. He made a mental note to ask Kurloz about that one day, thinking it was pretty odd and somehow, sweet. The music started playing as he realized most of the band members were already on the stage, Kurloz being the last one to make an appearance. He recognized the song to be a "Poker Face" rock cover, and was glad he actually knew the song, like to actually sing along. He looked directly at Kurloz, noticing how he scanned the crowd with his deep green eyes, moving some threads of hair from his pale face. Some girls screamed so loudly Rufioh hoped they would shut up to actually hear them play a song or two.

-Hey, I´m gonna dedicate this for a special… friend, who I hope was able to make it here tonight.- He commented while adjusting his microphone, some of his band mates laughing a bit while playing the intro. After a few seconds of pure music the black haired teenager started to sing, his deep voice echoing through the club, arriving at Rufioh´s ears, making him shiver from how provocative and rough it actually sounded. He wondered for a second if the "special friend" he was talking about was actually him. He bit his lips, deciding to focus on the song and band playing their instruments. He heard Kurloz sing, heard him play, and realized now how great he was at what he loved. His face showed just how much passion he put into making his music, and he couldn´t help but smile at how much the young man was enjoying himself. He tried to pay attention to the lyrics, remembering it was remotely possible they were dedicated to him. He had heard the song before, and had always thought it was kind of strange. The first thing that popped into his mind when hearing it from Lady GaGa was ridiculous hate-sex. -…And baby when it´s love, ifit´s not rough, it isn´t fun…- But he listened intently anyways, tapping his foot against the floor, looking at how Kurloz scratched the strings of his guitar while searching through the excited crowd. -Can´t read my, can´t read my, no he can´t read my poker face…- He felt the urge to sing along, doing it as low as he could manage, even though no one would hear him in such noise. He suddenly tensed up, feeling Kurloz´s eyes finding his, noticing how deeply he had smiled and how pleased he looked with himself as he refused to take his eyes off of him while he kept on singing. –Oh, and I won´t tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you, I won´t tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you…- He sang softly, the screaming getting even more intense as his husky voice got deeper, his deep green eyes looking directly at Rufioh´s face as he sang, caressing the microphone, finishing off the song and waiting for the applause. The crowd roared intensely, making the band do a little high five at how great they had performed their first song, preparing to sing the next one as Rufioh removed himself from the wall to go fetch a drink from the bar, feeling odd.

The last song was the best one, considering they had never managed to play it as good until that day. They got off the stage from the back, avoiding the excited crowd that seemed to get crazier with euphoria by the minute.

-Great show, Damara.- He high fived his Asian band mate, the lead guitar, remembering she had done an amazing solo that she hadn´t performed before. She nodded satisfied, going to see how Meulin was doing. He patted Horuss´ shoulder before going to the restroom to change his sweaty clothes and wash up a little before enjoying some of the other bands. He put on a black t-shirt with a clown imprint on it and a skeleton themed jacket. God, he loved bones. He giggled at that thought naughtily. He went out where the people were enjoying the new band, and tried to stay close to the wall, where the fans wouldn´t recognize him while they were busy with the new hotties on the stage. He planned on going for a drink, but found himself crashing with someone painfully, being stopped on his way. –ow… shit.- He mumbled, looking to see who had gotten in his way. He found Rufioh´s amused face looking back at him. –Oh! You enjoyed the show I presume.- He joked, rubbing his forehead, grinning.

-Could have been better.- He commented, trying to not show any emotion.

-You´re fucking with me, we did better than all the douches that have ever played here.- He said a little bugged at that burn, not believing it one bit.

-Whatever you say.- He continued, this time showing him a smile.

-Where are your little sluts?- he asked casually, wondering where were the girls that seemed to shadow his every movement.

-At home.- He joked, looking at Kurloz up and down slowly, unconsciously, not even noticing what he was doing.

-You´re checking me out?- He teased, trying to achieve the deepest of voices he had ever managed. Rufioh felt a shiver down his spine and bit his lower lip, wanting to hear that melodic voice forever in his head, stepping closer to the teenager.

-So what if I am, doll?- He answered, getting even closer, grinning at how Kurloz didn´t even go back an inch as he got close enough to let him smell the faint alcohol in his breath. He didn´t answer, deciding to rest his hands absently over his built chest instead, tilting his head a little as he watched Rufioh´s reaction from up close, almost touching his lips to his teasingly. –Lets go somewhere quiet.- He managed, rubbing his lips on Kurloz´s cheek softly, slowly crawling his fingers up his thin frame until he reached his waist.

-Come here.- he answered, walking away, looking back to make sure he was following him. Rufioh looked around one last time, feeling his pants get a little tighter and his clothes bothering him. Kurloz took him to a forgotten place backstage, which was used to store some old sound systems, and fuck. He locked the door of the little room from the inside, not bothering to turn on the lights as the place was already barely illuminated by the dance floor lights that filtered through the cracks on the wall. He turned around and looked at Rufioh with hungry eyes, making the other moan quietly in expectation. Rufioh surrounded his thin body with his big arms, searching for his lips in the darkness to plant a rough hot kiss on them that made Kurloz grip the back of his head and bring him closer, closer, so close to him that their bodies were fitting together and teeth were clicking against each other. Rufioh started to feel him up as he tasted his moist lips, touching his thighs, touching his waist, feeling his hips, grabbing his ass firmly in both hands to then lift him up and make him wrap his long, thin legs around his hips.

-Ohh… baby…- He whispered into his mouth, devouring the teenager´s lips, sucking on his hot tongue, tickling the roof of his mouth, regretting not kissing the man before as he thought he had the sweetest lips he had ever tasted. He felt Kurloz pull his hair harshly as he rubbed his hips against his, finding his intimacy was already fairly hard and so delicious against his own. He could feel his heart ripping through his chest, could feel his pulse and Kurloz´s blend into one euphoric mess, could hear their own desperate sighs and moans for contact and pleasure, moans of desperation for wanting more and more and pain for not getting it soon enough. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to kiss him until his lips bruised, and travel his body with his own tongue. He searched for his neck, kissing its soft base at his collar bone to move up with his tongue until he reached his jaw, digging his teeth on the soft skin, ripping loud moans from Kurloz´s throat. He kept on moving his hips, making Kurloz move as well by not letting go of his perfect ass, feeling him harder, and harder, feeling himself get hard enough to start hurting.

-Ahh… Oh shit, shit, shit, don´t stop!- He whined next to his ear, pulling at his red and black hair painfully, licking his bottom lip viciously.

-…Wait…- he murmured, panting, painfully letting go of Kurloz to let him stand on his own.

-What?!- He asked panting, frowning, not believing he wanted to stop right when the tent on his pants had gained almost full height.

-…- He stared at him in the dark, eyes adjusting at last to the lack of light, watching him pout like a mad little kid who just got his candy taken away from. He laughed softly, cupping his face and kissing him much more calmly, slowly, enjoying the salty sweet taste on his lips as he made his way inside his mouth, rolling his tongue around his deliciously. He broke the kiss to look at him again. Kurloz looked at him back, his cheeks burning hot, biting his lip, raising a hand to touch Rufioh´s face with the tip of his fingers. He thought he looked so sexy. He thought he had always looked so sexy no matter what and he had wished to make him his for too long already.

-There´s a couch over there.- He commented, getting a devious grin across his face that made Rufioh shake his head while laughing. Kurloz took his hand in his, leading the way towards said couch, both of them breathing heavily in expectation. It all seemed like a dream. A sweet, hot, wet dream from which neither of them wanted to wake up from, a dream so hazy with adrenaline that it barely seemed real at all. Kurloz sat on the couch, letting Rufioh stand in front of him. He looked up at his face, seeing him look down with a slight smile and half lidded eyes that screamed for Kurloz to touch him already. He smiled as well, slowly letting his hands crawl around Rufioh´s crotch to unzip his pants and pull them down to the floor. He licked his lips without noticing as he fingered the rim of his boxers, pulling them down as well to reveal the man´s erection completely. He let out a weak gasp, wanting to touch it, to lick it, to make him groan and moan, and let Rufioh know he had been practicing in secret what he would do to him for when he got to have him like this. He wrapped his slender fingers around the length firmly, watching his face flinch with the sudden pleasurable contact, sliding his hand up and down and up again slowly and tightly around his cock while he got his lips to wrap themselves on his balls, licking them and teasing them before going for his dick.

-Kurloz…- he heard him groan deep inside his throat, a dense tone of need staining his voice. The black haired man kept masturbating him with his hand with a steady, torturous speed as he tried to pull his own jeans down to work at himself. He grabbed his own cock tightly, letting a sharp sigh escape between his teeth, letting his own tongue wander out of his mouth to find the tip of Rufioh´s dick. –F-Fuck…- He thrusted his hips against his face, feeling his tongue play with the small slit of his penis as if it were trying to crawl inside, wanting him to swallow him whole soon. But Kurloz kept his hips in place with his hands, holding them back as he started to take in his length slowly.

-mhhh…- he touched the back of his vibrating throat and it was heaven. It was heaven, and it was warm and wet and perfect, but it wasn´t enough, and he tried to make him swallow him deeper by getting hold of his black hair and pulling him to his hips.

-Come on babe…- He pleaded, hands buried in his curls, eyes closed and seeing lights that were not there, mouth open and gasping for air, the same air that Kurloz wasn´t allowed to breathe in as Rufioh occupied his whole mouth. –Kur…- And it felt so good, so perfect and wrong it was making him near his orgasm already. –Wait, wait, I´m gonna…-

-Let me have it.- He said as he took it out to breathe. He chuckled when he saw Rufioh´s surprised face, and started to hit his own tongue teasingly with the head of the hard dick still in his hands. He began pumping himself harder and faster to reach the climax along with him, introducing his fingers in his mouth to moist them and let them find their way between Rufioh´s legs. He teased his entrance and pushed a finger inside, feeling his tight walls press against his index as reflex, massaging in circles until he got to push it all the way in and hear the man gasp with pleasure, and feel him thrust his hips strongly against his face until his nose was pressed against his skin. He suddenly felt his body tense up, and the muscle walls around his finger tightening and spazzing, and felt Rufioh come inside his mouth with a loud, relieved groan that could have been mistaken by the black haired man´s name. He swallowed his semen and felt its strong taste, letting him out of his mouth to finish himself. Rufioh sat exhausted beside Kurloz, panting, and searched his lips to taste himself on them. He let his hand wander towards the teenager´s crotch and grabbed his erection to help him come, hearing him moan and drown with pleasure shortly after, feeling the hot liquid run down his hand to his wrist in small droplets.

They kissed slowly and sweetly, their bodies relaxed and limp, hearing the loud thuds of the music form the stage still crashing against the old walls. Kurloz got closer on the couch, letting his head rest on Rufioh´s shoulder, to which the other responded to with an amused giggle.

-That was… wow.- He interrupted the silence, letting Kurloz´s hair tickle his face as he spoke. The other laughed at his eloquence, closing his eyes as he lowered his head to rest on his chest instead and listen to his heartbeat. –better than I had imagined…- He admitted much lower, kissing the top of his head. Kurloz remained silent, trying to figure out what was next. The situation was already strange enough in their routines, despite the fact that it felt right. It felt so right that the long silence that followed was comfortable and peaceful, a shared quiet moment in which they just caressed each other distractedly in the loud darkness. They heard a loud knock on the door and a female voice call through the wood.

-Kurloz? Are you there?- He recognized the sweet voice to be Meulin´s, and the worried tone on it made him understand she had been looking for him. He gave Rufioh a quick look before pulling his pants up to go open the door. Rufioh did the same, following Kurloz to the door quietly.

-What´s wrong?- he said as he opened the door, meeting the pretty girl as she sighed relieved.

-Finally… We were going… to…- She stopped talking as she noticed Rufioh behind him. –Oh.- Kurloz turned slightly to Rufioh, biting his lip amused. –Oh! I´m sorry… I…- She covered her mouth, to cover her deep excited smile, starting to giggle. –um… I´m just…- She backed away, deciding to leave and avoid an embarrassing reaction from her side.

-I better go with her. She´s my ride.- Kurloz fixed his shirt and started to follow her, smiling back at Rufioh as a goodbye.

-I´ll see you tomorrow.- He responded quickly, waving disappointed. He had hoped to spend a little while more with him before letting him leave. He sighed, fixing his clothes as well to look natural, watching as the mass of curls that made up Kurloz´s hair disappeared in the distance hurriedly, between the mob of oblivious people.


End file.
